Apache Hadoop project (hereinafter “Hadoop”) is an open-source software framework for developing software for reliable, scalable and distributed processing of large data sets across clusters of commodity machines. Hadoop includes a distributed file system, known as Hadoop Distributed File System (HDFS). HDFS links together the file systems on local nodes to form a unified file system that spans an entire Hadoop cluster. Hadoop is also supplemented by other Apache projects including Apache Hive (hereinafter “Hive”) and Apache HBase (hereinafter “HBase”). Hive is a data warehouse infrastructure that provides data summarization and ad hoc querying. HBase is a scalable, distributed NoSQL (No Structured Query Language) database or data store that supports structured data storage for large tables. Hadoop also includes Hadoop YARN (“Yet Another Resource Negotiator) that provides a basic framework for job scheduling and cluster resource management that is utilized by a programming framework known as MapReduce. However, more effective methods are required to support low-latency query responses than as provided through YARN.